Spacer
A Spacer is the given name for a person who has supposedly reached the next stage of evolution in the Stardust Century. They first started as an urban myth that stated that, in order to adapt to life in space, the normal human being has to evolve to have heightened mental and spacial awareness. Description & Characteristics Spacers have exhibited an amazing degree of mental focus and spacial awareness, giving them a sort of sixth sense. It can only be described as a sort of connection to the environment around them, though at a range that is either undefined or unchartable. Due to this inherent connection to their environment, they can sense the movement of virtually anything which comes their way, and, because of their degree of mental focus, they are capable of reacting to such movements at a moment's notice. Because of their extreme degree of mental focus, they are capable of something which can only be described as a two-way telepathy across their range of connection to their environment. They can inflict their intentions and emotions onto others inside that range, and they can, likewise, feel the intentions and emotions of others, though in a more tangible way. Phenomena Involving Spacers There's a few unexplainable phenomenons that seemingly surround Spacers in this metaphorical mystical light that plays them out to be supernatural; separate from the reality and scientifically-based society that lives during the Stardust Century. Spacers in the Stardust Century When the majority of humanity was deported to the colonies in 0005-SC, an unknown group spread around a story about the Spacer, a human raised in space who would lead humanity to a more peaceful place, away from the control of the Earth. This urban legend evolved by the 0080s to the point that most people living in the colonies knew the story by memory. It became more well-known when the leader of the United Colonies of Arias expressed his belief in people that were born capable of exceeding the physical and mental limitations of humans, which is used the name Spacers to describe. Soon, people exhibiting abilities extremely rare for a normal human being to have began appearing out of nowhere, most notably during the Arian Conflict—0087. Under the belief of that story which spread amongst the colonists, this newly discovered kind of human being were dubbed Spacers. Soon, even the Earth Union and the Arians began using the lexicon to refer to them. However, due the warfare that was happening at the time, nothing could be done to research Spacers properly in any valid form before the war was over. However, during it, those who were supposedly Spacers displayed their usefulness as weapons on the battlefield, so by the time the war was won, instead of dedicating research as to what Spacers were, funds were allocated towards the funding of weaponizing them and using them to create a powerful army. It has led to an awkward situation where the creation of Spacers is possible, but how they even are still remains an unanswered question. Even then, attempting to record the potential abilities of Spacers is impossible due to most modern technology being unable to pick up even the major differences between Spacers and a regular human being. The reason why it is hard to define Spacers in the Stardust Century in any accurate form is that, in a world of science-driven advancement, Spacers remain an anomaly in that system; practically unquantifiable in every sense of the term. Known Spacers *Sigro Gale (via mutation) *Anima Vedas (via mutation) *Takumi Salamis (via mutation) *Kara Fumiko (via mutation) *Mirai Akkah (via mutation) *Ciel Farce (via mutation) *Armen Plavska (via mutation) *Darius Ceylon (via mutation) *Amy Jagon (via mutation) *Arene Four (via mutation) *Jess Morma (via mutation) *Asoka Faxion *Saba Kahel (via mutation) *Emy Vario (via mutation) *Akira Kari (via mutation) *Arina Vier (via surgery) *Aemi Drei (via surgery) *Jioa Zwei (via surgery) *Turan Eins (via surgery) *Xander Guin (via surgery) *Abel Taker *Segia Sequin Trivia *The name Spacer, which this certain type of person has been given as a name, is not entirely accurate to where they all come from; while most known Spacers come from the colonies, others come from the Earth as well. | }}